


Why'd you drop the cake?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Ian is easily startled, Mickey is a little shit, Writing Prompt, no real cakes were harmed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why'd you drop the cake? Such a waste...“, the guy commented, his eyes flickering from the redhead to the cake and back to Ian's eyes. Ian huffed, straightened back up and realized, with a little more delight than strictly necessary, that the brunette was shorter than him by at least 10 centimeters and for some reason this fact made the guy even hotter in his perception.</p><p>"You startled me with your sudden screaming, so it's basically your fault I dropped the cake", Ian managed to say but it sounded more like a weak statement than the accusation it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd you drop the cake?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. _It’s my roommate’s birthday and you just made me drop the last cake in the store so help me either find a new one or bake a new one._
> 
> I changed roommate to relative/sister because what difference does it make?  
> It would've been amusing to have Mickey bake a new cake but, seriously, as if he's willingly agree to do that or even to get another cake from a store for Ian.

Ian's plan had been to just head to the store, get a birthday cake for Debbie like Fiona instructed him to, and get back home. It was a simple task and he was so sure that nothing could go wrong but that was a pretty big miscalculation on his part. The first problem he encountered wasn't that much of a problem because even though there was only one cake left, it happened to be chocolate and fortunately you could never go wrong with chocolate cake. Debbie wasn't much of a picky eater and the redhead knew his sister loves chocolate. The second problem wasn't very obvious as a problem at first. From the corner of his eyes Ian noticed someone walking towards him through the aisle but he didn't pay them much attention while being occupied with the decision if he should pick up some snacks as well. He was just about to reach for a bag of chips, his fingers barely brushing the material while his other hand balanced the cake, when the guy next to him suddenly started shouting almost right besides his ear.

"Iggy, don't you fucking dare take the same shitty kind of beer as last time!!"

The unexpected yelling caused Ian to jump and of-fucking-course his reflexes had to be shit today. He ended up flailing like a stranded fish trying to get back into the water when the cake slipped from his hold but he wasn't able to catch it in time and it landed face first on the floor. All hope for it to have survived the fall unharmed was shattered when he picked the package up and saw the pastry had broken in half and was littered with several more cracks, especially visible in the frosting. Ian cursed under his breath and his gaze darted towards the reason of this mishap. Said reason turned out to be a guy who couldn't be much older than himself, with dark hair and the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. The other's full lips curled into a smirk and his eyebrows were arched in a way that seemed to convey "what the fuck, dude?". Ian had planned on maybe insulting the guy a little for causing him to drop the last damn cake but his body and brain chose to freeze for a few seconds because, holy fuck, the other one was pretty damn hot. And gorgeous. And just overall his type - even though until right now Ian hadn't even known he had a type.

"Why'd you drop the cake? Such a waste...“, the guy commented, his eyes flickering from the redhead to the cake and back to Ian's eyes. Ian huffed, straightened back up and realized, with a little more delight than strictly necessary, that the brunette was shorter than him by at least 10 centimeters and for some reason this fact made the guy even hotter in his perception.

"You startled me with your sudden screaming, so it's basically your fault I dropped the cake", Ian managed to say but it sounded more like a weak statement than the accusation it was supposed to be.

"So it's my fault you had a sudden feeling of faintness and couldn't hold on to the damn cake?" The guy arched his eyebrows a little more and barked out a short laughter when the redhead nodded his answer. Thinking about it, the whole situation was admittedly quite ridiculous and Ian felt like an absolute idiot for acting like a child, blaming the other because he got startled.

"The cake is for my sister's birthday and it was the last one in the store. I needed this damn cake“, the redhead complained (maybe it was more of a whining but he chose to ignore that) and ran a hand through his hair while staring at the ruined cake balancing in the palm of his other hand. Fiona wouldn't be happy to hear he messed up buying a fucking cake.

"You could just buy this one, get discount because it's messed up, and put some more icing on it later to cover the damage." The brunette shrugged, as if the solution would really be this simple. Of course this idea was completely stupid and Ian would most definitely not get a ruined cake for his sister's birthday!

"I'm not going to give my sister a destroyed cake! Seeing as this is your fault, I would propose that you either find me a new cake or bake one to make up for this--" Ian ended the sentence by lifting the now poor excuse of a cake in his hand and scowled on the miserable lump of a chocolaty accident. He didn't care that the cake was basically still edible and that its look didn't change a damn thing about the taste. The redhead didn't want to be the cheap asshole of a brother who bought a fucked up cake and expect his family to put up with it. Sure, they did have a very tight budget for stuff like this but they weren't desperate enough to stoop this low.

"Wait...are you serious? You want me to bake a fucking cake?? You would be a shitload better off taking this thing than have me bake a cake, believe me. And it's not my damn fault that you're so jumpy that you start throwing shit when someone starts talking a little louder. I'm not gonna make up for your incapacity to function properly." The brunette send him a disbelieving glance ad shook his head before snatching the bag of chips that Ian had been about to grab when the other had started yelling.

"Either you take that one or you head to the store two blocks down and get another fucking cake there. Either way, that's got nothing to do with me", the guy commented while walking away with some kind of swagger that made it honest to god impossible not to stare at his jeans clad backside. Ian was pretty sure that he wanted to call the guy out on the cake-scenario again and ask him once more to make up for the sad blob of a pastry in his hand but instead he blurted out an awkward "Ey, what's your name??". The brunette snorted in amusement and turned around while walking a few more steps and then stopped by the end of the aisle, contemplating Ian with a thoughtful expression on his admittedly gorgeous features.

"If you replace your damn cake yourself, my name's Mickey. But if you still expect me to smooth out your idiocy, the answer's _fuck you very much_ ", the guy - Mickey - answered with a mischievous grin and pushed the tip of his tongue into the corner of his mouth, arched his eyebrows a little bit in an almost challenging manner and then turned around to head towards the guy he had yelled at before.

In the end Ian stuffed the ruined cake into one of the shelves again and headed out to the other store two blocks away to get a new cake and the whole way back home the name Mickey kept repeating in his mind, with the image of sinful smirking lips and piercing blue eyes.


End file.
